Step up:It's a revolution
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Some street dancers are gonna burn the streets of Miami ! It's great being in the Mob and all,but when the girl i'm falling for turns out to be the enemy's daughter,it's time for protest...
1. Chapter 1

Brick P.O.V.  
I looked out of the window of the red car me and Butch were know each other since we were little wasn't fair for us at didn't have any then we met loved music and wanted to become a also didn't have parents like me and 's always been me and Butch against the ,I live with my aunt and her little live in we turned twenty,we decided we should make some out the people hear ,that's why we have an old abandoned ware house,where we practice dancing.  
That's a way of telling the other people that this is our town one day,we found out that the Utonium corporation is wanting to tear my neighborhood down,to make a we need to make videos for You-tube and post we get the most hits,we'll get save the place.  
"Ya ready for this?"I asked Butch.  
"You know there's a fifty-fifty present chance we're going to jail tonight ?"he asked me,smirking.  
"I know."I replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V.  
I walked down the already full streets,carrying my suitcase,witch was actually a music mix plan was going in action.  
I looked had his camera,Boomer was hidden in his car with the tools ,the other dancers were in their cars,also were Brick and turn.  
I opened the suitcase and turned on the music.  
"Travis Barker, yeah, let, let, let's go  
(Let's go)  
Lil' Jon, Yelawolf, let, let, let's go  
(Let's go)"

Brick P.O.V  
I heard the music coming from the street.  
"Let's go,Butch !"I yelled,making him jump out the car.  
We went on top of the cars and started to dance to the music,while Chris was getting everything on camera.

"Twista and my homeboy Busta Rhymes  
(Let's go)  
Holla 'em

Before I  
(Let's go)  
Take another minute just to give everybody a movie  
Never seen, I'ma hit 'em with another  
(Elbow)

Let me get up everybody  
That be movin' with Travis Barker  
On your mark, so ya ready?  
(Let's go)

Wow, okay, here we go again  
You see the wind I'm blowin' in and I'm like a manglin'  
The way that I'd be manglin' the beat, they call me Dracula  
Then they see the fangs goin' in

Wow, uh huh  
Everybody know that I'ma come and I'ma go, huh  
Then I gotta do what I be comin' in to do  
A body to the beat  
In other way, we givin' them a show

Keys to the ignition and step on the gas  
(Let's go)  
And bust a bottle and pour me a shot in my glass  
(Let's go)

Where we at, where we at, where we at?  
And we back up in the building  
And we coming with a scorcher  
Y'all already know who it is, it's Busta Bust and Travis Barker

Back to the beat, see we gotta go  
When we hit the fire trucks, everybody better know  
That we 'bout to let it blow  
And we gotta get it yo, everybody if you're wheelin' wit me  
(Let's go)

Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go

I already spittin' to the rhythm of the piano  
So now I gotta give the drummer some  
Put the T up on the track, I be phenomenal  
'Cause when it come to havin' a hit, I'ma make another one

Blink a 182 times  
When you see the Twista with Travis, madness  
Kinda like a savage, grab it  
And murder with the art like blood on the a canvas, 'anis

Kinda incredible how I can spit it  
And get up of middle intricate piles of a kick drum  
Diabolical, the lyrical flow  
That'll swallow if you theoretical thinkin' that you can get some

I'ma hit'em with the Lamborghini flow  
With the speed of a Bugatti  
(Let's go)

I'm from another planet when I spit a verse  
With the weed in my body  
(Let's go)  
And I'ma

Hurt 'em every time I get up in the booth  
Sippin' on the liquor, 182 proof  
Now they wanna say they should have never let me loose  
Outta the cage, now come and see what I'ma do

It's Twista the jace, and The Rock on the track  
And they hit you with the midwest flow  
Even if you ain't ready yet, all I gotta say is ready set  
(Let's go)

Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go

Drive by, hit you with the two piece combo  
While I'm hangin' out the window of your Daddy's Lambo'  
Scrambled eggs, I got scrambled ammo  
Leave you on top of the water like a banana boat

Yeah, I'm an animal, everybody's edible  
The Yelawolf is headed for your arm and hand  
And yo' head, I'm a cannibal  
But if it's a man's hoppin' with the fans like a fucking antelope

So send him to me in a minute  
When you're finished and I'll put him in a vice grip  
Put an end to the image  
And I'll send it in the, via independent fucker with the mic grill

I'm highest pimpin', pull the trigger back  
In a submarine with sub machine loaded  
In an ocean, high deep  
Keep him on the submarine imploded

Cry my name, motherfucker vmanos  
It's me and I'm sick in the prognosis  
Got more bars than 45  
And I put you behind them and I'm like, adios bitch

I can make your mama really proud to know me  
And your buck daddy is kinda lonely  
Give me fifty bucks in penny rolls  
Just to be in one of my videos, yeah, homie let's go

Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go  
Hey, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go

Let's go, let's go, let's go  
Let's go, let's go, let's go  
Let's go, let's go, let's go  
Let's go, let's go, let's go"

While we danced,Boomer was spray-painting glass and made graffiti.  
When we finished me and Butch,and the rest of the Mob hop into our cars and speed away,leaving behind a spray-painted glass featuring the words "THE MOB". 


End file.
